georgeofthejunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Ursula Scoot
Between Season1\Season2 this character's name was swapped with Magnolia\Ursula |Row 1 title = Gender |Row 1 info = Female |Row 2 title = Occupation |Row 2 info = Scientist |Row 3 title = Friends |Row 3 info = George (possible crush) Ape UrsulaDr. Towel Scott(Father in Season One) Witch Doctor Stg. Mulrick Specialist Sanchez Wapul Madmun |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Civil Human |Row 5 title = Enemies |Row 5 info = Big Mitch Mr. Pendo Dr. Chicago Tiger Weevil Cuspids |Row 6 title = Hair Color |Row 6 info = Brunette |Row 7 title = Likes |Row 7 info = Learning much about the jungle (SEason One) Research for rare species (Season Two) |Row 8 title = Dislikes |Row 9 title = Appeared in |Row 9 info = George of the Jungle (2007 Version) |Row 10 title = Voiced by |Row 10 info = Britt Irvin (Original Run; Ursula) Linda Ballantyne (Revival Series; Magnolia) |image = File:237703_148091.jpg |caption = |Row 8 info = Being Ursula's Chew Toy}} This girl is one of George's female friends. For an unexplained reason her name changed between Season1\Season2. Season One as Ursula Season Two as Magnolia 'Magnolia '(Formally Ursula Scott) is George's friend and Magnolia's (Now name Ursula) Best Friend. Unlike the movie version (Stanhope), On Season 1 as Ursula Scott, she doesn't have romantic feelings for George. Appearance Magnolia has brown hair and light brown skin. She has green eyes and red lipstick. She also wears a blue t-shirt, tan shorts, and white and red sneakers. But On Season 1, she was Ursula Scott Episode Appearances Season 1 (Ursula Scott) All of them Season 2 (Magnolia) * Bringing Silverback * Of Botflies And Men * The Insider * Clockwork George * True Bromance * George X4 (Cameo) * Strong as He Can Tree * Kings and Little Ones * My Georging Jacket * Bananium Deficiency * Much Ado Stuffing * Steve of the Jungle * Guess What's Coming to Dinner * Body Politics * Valley of the Magnolias * For Science * Cute is as Cute Does * Shadow of a dolt * Strange Daze * Lying Cloth * Rip Van George * Reversum Day * Swirl * Junior Jungle Achievers * Georgus Ex Machina * Breaking Ape * Sidekick Chicago * The Ursula Solution * George Lays an Egg * Excalibanana * The Flavor of Science * The George who Would be King * Were-George * Trial by Jungle * Slothpocalypto * Original Jungle Kings (cameo) * Heart of Gold Trivia Ursula * Both she and her father are unknown if they're Hispanic. * Ursula was born in the city, she and her father, Dr. Towel Scott, moved to the Jungle * Britt Irvin Did the voice of Ursula * She's a Teenager. Magnolia * She's a scientist in pursuit for a Nobel Prize. *She's voiced by Linda Ballantyne, who's best known for the title Character Sailor Moon, and Wasp from 1999 Cartoon, Avengers: United They Stand. *In Valley of the Magnolias, it's revealed she's in her 20s, that means George and Ursula are also in their 20s. Since it's been 7 years. Gallery Ursula MV5BNDEzMzAyODYyNV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzI4NjIyMjE@._V1_SY317_CR104,0,214,317_AL_.jpg|As Ursula Scott on Season 1 MV5BMTQ4Mzk4ODkxNl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNzExMjIyMjE@._V1_SY317_CR104,0,214,317_AL_.jpg Ursula 2.png 237703 148091.jpg char_54323_thumb.jpg hqdefault.jpg ursula-scott-foto.jpg 683048302348934.png Ursula Scott.png 85243.png snapshot20121203172437.jpg|In pajamas ursula_scott__george_of_the_jungle__by_wroshyr-d7wwheo.png Ursula 3.png GEORGEOFTHEJUNGLE5.JPG 2gffde6f.png Ursula collage.png Ursula with the blueprints.png Magnolia IMG 1165.PNG|As Magnolia on Season 2 IMG 1095.PNG IMG 1097.PNG IMG 1061.PNG